onigirifandomcom-20200223-history
Miyamoto Musashi
Personality A legendary swordswoman both revered by some as a God and reviled by others as a Demon. She travels with a mysterious sword known as Yamato no Kuni no Kunimune with whom she entered into a contract with several hundred years ago. She founded the Niten Ichi-ryu style of swordsmanship. Unfortunately, the inner teachings of this school require the use of Yamato no Kuni no Kunimune in order to bring out the style's full potential. She has traveled the lands for centuries, constantly improving her skills. Legends of ancient blades slumbering within a mythical mountain have drawn her to Onigashima where she met you. Her hobbies include collecting old swords and drawing pictures of them. In her mind, she remains on good terms with Sasaki Kojirou after their duel on Ganryujima. Model (Pending) *Normal *Lv.150 *Plain Abilities Niten Ichi-ryu During Vanguard Swap, The Effects will be the following: *Slice Element+30 *Pierce Element+30 *Holy Element+30 *Max HP+1000 *Max HP+25% *Max SP+100 *Max SP+50% *SP Reduction+30 *A successful guard reduces damage by 30% *Movement Spd+15 Sword Sage Raises player skill power during Vanguard Swap/Possession. Accelerator Raises player attack speed during Vanguard Swap/Possession. Bulwark Raises player defense parameters during Vanguard Swap/Possession. Ability Gain List Skills Item Rate EXP in Present *Sword = 2.5 *Odachi = 0.8 *Twin Sword = 0.8 *Spear = 0.8 *Axe = 0.8 *Bow = 0.8 *Staff = 0.8 *Wand = 0.8 Awakening Level Dialogs Note: Many of these are not translated correctly. The phrases that are formatted in a regular fashion are simply taken from the game. Corrected translations will be denoted next to the in game dialogue in bold. Naturally, acceptable translations will be not corrected. Summon: *''"Yamato is also ready!"'' Yamato-san is also fully ready! *''"Allow us to accompany you!"'' We're here with you. *''"Leave it to us!"'' *''"Let us depart!" Now, let's go!'' *''"Battle calls to me! "'' *''"What kind of warrior can we expect? I look forward to their challenge!"'' *''"I'm happy you have called upon me."'' *''"I've been waiting for your summons."'' *''"Fufu, I'm looking forward to our little walk together."'' *''"If it's with you, I feel like I could go anywhere."'' *''Enemy Killed:'' *''"Splendid!"'' *''"A fine display of skill!"'' You've done it. Returned: *''"I beg your pardon...I must rest."'' I beg your pardon... Please allow me to rest a little. *''"We cannot hold out any longer."'' Battling anymore seems harsh. *''"...I have failed."'' Random: *''"Perhaps I should hone my blades."'' Perhaps I should perform maintenence on my katana. *''"You will only see progress with dedication."'' Harsh discipline crucial to growing stronger. *''"Never lose yourself to your emotions."'' *''"If you must draw your blade, never discard your scabbard." Even if you draw your katana, never discard it's sheath.' '＊''' *''"Since Ganryujima, Kojiro-san's skills have improved."'' Since Ganryuujima, Kojirou-san has been a worthy rival. *''"Just seeing my sword puts me at ease."'' Katana are good things. Just by looking at a person's katana, I can see into their heart. *''"Whenever I oversleep, Kojiro-san is furious... It's not like I do it on purpose!"'' *''"I lost Rock, Paper, Scissors against Yamato-san, so it's my turn to make the bentou today!"'' *''"Even though Yamato-san and I are two hearts beating as one for now, he is far longer lived than I."'' *''"Yamato-san and I have battle against many schools of swordsmen from many different countries - and we never once lost."'' *''"I'm actually quite interested in the arts... Maybe one day you'll let me draw your face?"'' *''"The master is needle, the student thread - they must work together."'' *''"Your technique is superb, I could hardly stop watching. I see I still have more training ahead of me."'' *''"U-ummm... If you don't mind perhaps I could treat you to a homecooked meal? I don't look it, but I'm quite the chef!"'' *''"I've travelled the lands and met people from many walks of life, but this might be the first time I've wanted to stay with someone."'' *''"Fufu, I'd like to talk to you about Kojirou-san sometime."'' *''"It seems that Yamato-san has taken a liking to you too."'' *''"Lately I've been keeping a journal. Over time memories fade, and I don't want to lose them all."'' *''"Yamato-san feels much of his old power returning to him. We are wondering if this is your doing?"'' *''"Yamato-san makes no complaint when touched by you. Perhaps, myself too wou- Ahem. It's nothing."'' Give Present: *''"Thank you."'' *''"You have my gratitude."'' *''"I... I am happy to have received something from you."'' *''"I-Is it really alright for me to have this?"'' Level Up: *''"I see you've grown even stronger."'' You've become stronger once again. Transformed: *''"Behold my true strength!"'' I shall show you the quintessence of the Ni-Ten Ichi Style. *''"I shall spare no effort in this battle!"' ''I shall completely devote myself to this. Here I come!' ' *''"I am Miyamoto Musashi. En garde!"'' Miyamoto Musashi will now advance! *''"Give them no quarter!"'' How about a serious match?＊＊ *''"Follow me!"'' I'll take the vanguard. *''"Together, we are unbeatable!"'' *''"Hooo Yamato-san is getting a bit carried away too!"'' *''"Please, take note of my skills. Miyamoto Musashi, reporting for duty!"'' *''"Please, allow us to enter battle."'' *''"I shall take this foe as my own."'' Stamina Low: *''"I...I grow hungry..."'' Umm.....I'm hungry. *''"Yamato, what's wrong?"'' *''"It's already time?"'' *''"Oh? I thought I could be more useful to you..."'' *''"I wanted to be like this a bit longer, but one must not be selfish."'' Reset Transform: *''"Should you no longer need a sword, pray relinquish it to me!"'' If there is a katana that you do not have need of, I would gladly accept it. *''"I'll guard your retreat!"'' I'll take the rear! ＊Is a reference to a line that Miyamoto Musashi said to Sasaki Kojirou in history. ＊＊Can also be translated as "How about fighting with real swords?" This is possibly a reference to how powerful Miyamoto Musashi was in history. He had beaten a legendary swordsman, Sasaki Kojirou, with just a simple wooden sword. *''"Hooo, thank you for your hard work!"'' *''"Will you call upon me again?"'' *''"The path of the blade is one of hardship."'' Category:Characters Category:Partners Category:Special